


The Rules of Mistletoe

by malmal88



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Maddie and Chimney play matchmaker, Mistletoe, Sort Of, also sort of Christopher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malmal88/pseuds/malmal88
Summary: In which Maddie, Chimney, Buck, Eddie, and Christopher celebrate Christmas. OR I really wanted to write my own mistletoe fic, so I did.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 11
Kudos: 260
Collections: The Buddie Brigade





	The Rules of Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I kicked off Christmas by watching "Love Actually" today and decided to finally write out this little plot bunny that was hopping around my head for more than a week. 
> 
> -This lives in the Shrodinger's realm of it could happen until it doesn't on Monday.  
> -I know in the last episode Maddie used Kendall as her last name. I'm ignoring that for the sake of a joke.

Maddie smiled over the top of her wine glass and leaned against the doorjamb. Her living room felt like a scene from a holiday movie. The large Fraser Fir in the corner was twinkling merrily, the multi-colored lights reflecting off of the gold, green, and red bulbs and garland that she and Chimney had decorated with. Christmas music was playing softly in the background, punctuated by the conversation and laughter of her boyfriend and brother, as well as Eddie and his Christopher. The final, perfect piece was the aroma of bubbling cheese and tomato and garlic was wafting into the room, a lasagna and garlic bread cooking in the oven. 

The three boys in question were seated on her couch. Buck and Eddie were helping Christopher string popcorn and cranberries, something Buck had seen in a movie once and decided that they needed to do this year. After such a rough year for everyone – especially Buck, she hadn’t had the heart to say anything to discourage him. Neither had Eddie. Although he didn’t have the same wide smile on his face as his son and friend-there he sat, helping them. 

Chimney looked up and caught her eye, smiling his crooked smile that had stolen her heart. Chim’s eyes glanced up over her head. Maddie followed his gaze and rolled her eyes. Someone- probably Chimney – or maybe even Buck (he was such a giant sap), had hung a sprig of mistletoe on the ceiling above the archway. When Maddie looked forward again, Chimney was standing in front of her.

“Hi,” he greeted softly

“Hi. I seem to be stuck under some mistletoe.”

“Hmm, look at that. Can I call someone to come help you out?”

“Who’d you have in mind?”

“A sexy first responder who works with your brother.”

“I don’t think I’m the Buckley that Eddie wants to kiss under the mistletoe,” Maddie smirked looking over Chimney’s shoulder.

“Haha, very funny,” Chimney said giving Maddie an exasperated look.

Maddie pretended to think, taking a sip of her wine. Slowly moved her free hand to the back of his neck. “I guess you’ll do.” Before Chimney could respond Maddie pulled him down to her, and kissed him softly. When she pulled away Chimney was looking at her with a soft expression that warmed her more than the wine. She shared the look for a few moments more before tearing her eyes from Chimney. Maddie glanced over his shoulder. None of the boys on the couch had noticed, too focused on Chris so he didn’t stab himself with the needle.

“So how is the popcorn stringing coming?” Maddie asked as she took Chimney’s hand and led him back to the group.  
“It’s almost done. Buck and Daddy are helping me,” Christopher exclaimed, as he held out a middle part of the strung food for Maddie to look at.

“You boys are doing a great job. Where should we hang it when it’s done?” Maddie crouched down in front of the coffee table. Christopher paused, a cranberry in his hand and scanned the room.

“Hmm…the doorway!” Chris exclaimed, pointing to the door Maddie and Chimney had just been in.

“Sounds good buddy – be careful, the needle will hurt if you poke yourself,” Buck said, tracking Chris’ every movement. 

“Listen to Buck, Chris, and focus,” Eddie redirected as he reached out and steadied Chris’ hand, before helping him push the cranberry onto the needle Buck was holding. Neither man looked at the doorway. Maddie felt a grin grow on her face. She glanced up at Chimney who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

“I’ll grab a hammer and few nails so all they have to do is hang it when it’s done,” Chimney said, and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Thanks, Chim,” Buck called after him, glancing up quickly before looking back at Chris. By the time Chimney was done banging the last nail into place Chris had run out of cranberries, and Buck was tying the end off.

“What do you think Chris,” Eddie asked, he and Buck stood, each holding an end. Chris clapped and bounced around his seat on the couch.

“It’s perfect! Can I help you hang it?”

“Of course, c’mon,” Buck said as he and Eddie slowly started walking over towards the doorway. Chimney sidled out of their way and moved over towards Maddie who had taken up the now open spot on the couch. They watched as Buck hung up part of the homemade garland on the first nail, before lifting Christopher. “Okay Chris, now you are going to grab that part and hang it over the next nail,” Buck instructed. Chris carefully did as he was told. Buck repeated the instructions until the cranberry and popcorn string was festively framing the kitchen doorway. The three stepped back to admire their handy work.

“High five!” Chris shouted, holding both his hands up to the men on either side of him. Eddie and Buck chuckled, and obliged him, smiling at each other over Chris’ head. They turned to move away. Maddie pursed her lips, they weren’t under the mistletoe anymore.

“Hey wait a second, how about a picture Chris?” Chimney said pulling his phone out.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Chris chanted, moving back to stand under the doorway.

“You two too- you helped him with it,” Chimney added when neither Buck nor Eddie moved back into the doorway.

“C’mon Dad and Buck!” Chris beckoned. Both men shot a look at Chimney but listened to Chris and moved back for a picture.

“Say cheese,” Chimney said holding his phone up.

“Cheese,” Chris said, drawing the word out. Chimney snapped a few pictures before Maddie couldn’t wait any longer.

“Hey, Chris what’s that above your heads?” Maddie asked pointing up. Chris and Eddie looked up while Buck just closed his eyes and threw his head back, face scrunched up. Maddie swallowed a laugh. 

“Mistletoe! You have to kiss under mistletoe,” Chris laughed. Buck shot Maddie a look. Eddie was turning pink. Chimney had a shit-eating grin on his face, his phone still held up, the camera open. “Dad, Buck, you have to kiss under mistletoe!” Christopher said again.

Buck and Eddie finally met each other's eyes, panic in both their expressions. Buck looked back down at Christopher who had started chanting the word “kiss.” Suddenly Buck smiled and scooped Christopher up into his arms.

“All right Chris,” Eddie said smiling, catching onto Buck’s meaning. The two men leaned forward and planted a noisy kiss on Christopher’s cheek simultaneously. 

“That’s not what I meant!” Chris pouted.

“Okay, that was the cutest thing ever, did you get a picture of that?” Maddie asked, smiling wide. Chimney just nodded, pointing back to the three where the evening's entertainment was not over. Chris was having none of cheating the rules of mistletoe. 

“Buck, you are supposed to kiss who you love!” Chris whispered loudly.

“I did buddy, I love you. So does your dad.”

Chris huffed and turned his head to Eddie, then back to Buck.

“Don’t you love daddy too?”

Buck opened and closed his mouth several times. Eddie was starting to laugh at the look on Buck’s face. “Well, um why is this all on me?”

Chris turned to look at Eddie again, this time a full pout and sad eyes on his face. Eddie sighed. “Just so you know, you are the one who taught him to use that look to get what he wants.” Eddie took Chris from Buck and deposited him on the floor. Standing back up he took one step closer to Buck, whose eyes were wide. Then without further warning, Eddie grabbed buck on either side of his face a planted a kiss on his lips. It lasted two, three, four, five, six seconds before Maddie forced herself to stop counting, wondering if she should interrupt.

“Eww you can stop now,” Chris said covering his eyes. The two men pulled back and stared at each other. The room was silent.

“Uh,” Buck started.

“Um-” Just then the oven timer beeped loudly, breaking the tension.

“Dinner!” Chris shouted all other excitement already forgotten. Maddie started laughing and was soon joined by the other men.

“Wanna help me, Chris?” Maddie asked getting up from the couch.

“Yes please!” Chris pushed his way past Buck and Eddie into the kitchen.

“I’ll help too,” Chimney called, following Maddie.

\----

Eddie turned to Buck, rubbing the back of his neck. “So, that was. Not how I meant to do that.”

Buck smiled. “I know. I think I’m glad you did though.”

“You think?”

“Well, depends. Do you want to get dinner with me after the holidays?”

“I think so,” Eddie said taking a step closer to Buck.

“You think so?” Buck asked back, bringing his hand up, and rubbing his thumb gently against Eddie’s sideburn.

“Well, it depends. Can you find a sitter for Chris?”

Buck glanced into the kitchen where Maddie and Chimney were setting the table with Chris. Bringing his gaze back to Eddie he said, “I think I can find not just one, but two qualified child care providers to watch him for a few hours.” 

Eddie turned to look behind them. “I think they just might work. Yes. Let’s get dinner after the holidays.”

“It’s a date,” Buck said smiling wide, before leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> -The "you think so?" line was not at first purposeful until I proofread, realized what I'd done, and expanded it because I loved that scene during the last episode. 
> 
> -Everything I write turns gooey-soft lately. I hope you enjoyed, it. 
> 
> -My standard only edited by myself and grammarly disclaimer. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
